Pokemon Sun and Moon Versions/Appendix
Ritto Pokedex Most of the names for Unova Pokémon are from the Japanese version of the game, and will be changed upon the American release. 000- Simmeka (Psychic) Starter ideas Possible starter ideas. Those not chosen as starters may be used on the list as regular wild Pokémon. Grass *Vixleaf line **Vixleaf (Grass) - A green fox cub with a flower motif, notable for reversing the usual gender ratio for starters and being more commonly female than male. **Carmixen (Grass/Psychic) - (evolved from Vixleaf at LV 17) **Queenvixen (Grass/Psychic) - (evolved from Carmixen at LV 32) *Leafrog line **Leafrog (Grass) - A small tree frog with a leaf on its head. **Ribbranch (Grass) - evolves from Leafrog at LV 16 **Bullfrond (Grass/Flying) - A large bullfrog with a "mane" and "wings" made out of palm leaves with a tribal tattoo motif, evolves from Ribbranch at LV 34. Knows the signature move Jungle Monsoon. Fire *Coalcub line **Coalcub (Fire) - An orange tiger cub who has flame on its tail and lots of stripes on its body. **Poisdator (Fire/Poison) - (evolved from Coalcub at LV 14) **Sludgecano (Fire/Poison) - (evolved from Poisdator at LV 36) *Tyrannaw line **Tyrannaw (Fire/Dark) - A small, red baby tyrannosaurus with fire-like stripes. **Tyrantorch (Fire/Dark) - evolves from Tyrannaw at LV 16 **Incinirex (Fire/Dark) - A ferocious tyrannosaurus with Godzilla-like "spikes" made of flame, evolves from Tyrantorch at LV 34. Knows the signature move Scorch Fang. Water *Africpo line **Africpo (Water) - A blue hippopotamus with Mud splurts on its head. Its body has a lot of brown, muddy spots on its back. **Oasisppo (Water/Ground) - (evolved from Africpo at LV 20) **Desertperior (Water/Ground) - (evolved from Oasisppo at LV 32) *Shrimpedo line **Shrimpedo (Water) - A small, blue-and-pink pistol shrimp. **Overkrill (Water/Fighting) - evolves from Shrimpedo at LV 16. **Prawnage (Water/Fighting) - A boxer-like anthropomorphic torpedo shrimp with fully-developed arms and legs, modeled after a UFC fighter, evolves from Overkrill at LV 36. Knows the signature move Jet Punch. 010- Mamepato 011- Hatoopoo 012- Kenhorou 013- Speedrow (Normal/Flying) - A sparrow with brown and orange feathers. 014- Gliderow (Normal/Flying) (evolved from Speedrow at LV 14) 015- Minezumi 016- Miruhog 017- Hoprouse (Normal) - A sphere-shaped kangaroo rat. 018- Tailrousse (Normal) (evolved from Hoprouse at LV 15) 019- Porcupo (Normal) - A porcupine which feet cannot be seen. 020- Spikipo (Normal) (evolved from Porcupo at LV 20) 021- Chillara (Normal) (pre-evolution of Chillarmy) 022- Chillarmy 023- Chillaccino 024- Centipid (Bug) - A red centipede with no feet. 025- Perpidator (Bug) (evolved from Centipid at LV 10) 026- Anton (Bug) - A black ant like Pokemon. 027- Armyant (Bug) (evolved from Anton at LV 10) - A red ant wearing a soldier hat. 028- Yorterry 029- Haderia 030- Murando 031- Choroneko 032- Lepardas 033- Yanappu 034- Yanakkie 035- Baoppu 036- Baokkie 037- Hiyappu 038- Hiyakkie 039- Xashappu (Electric) - A white and yellow monkey with Electric bolts on its head. 040- Xashakkie (Electric) (evolved from Eleppu when exposed with Thunderstone) 041- Psyppu (Psychic) - A pink and yellow monkey with a headress on her head, and has a princess dress-like body. 042- Psykkie (Psychic) (evolved from Psyppu when exposed with Sun Stone) 043- Shadappu (Dark) - A black and yellow monkey with a Ghost like face. 044- Shadakkie (Dark) (evolved from Shadappu when exposed with Moon Stone) 045- Speako (Electric) 046- Audiospeak (Electric) (evolved from Speako when exposed with Thunder Stone) 047- Cardboarden (Rock) - A cardboard like Pokemon. 048- Boxen (Rock) - A box like Pokemon made out of rocks. (evolved from Cardboarden at LV 17) 049- Electricsnake (Electric) - A living wire Pokemon that resembles a snake. 050- Steellion (Steel) - A steel robot that resembles a lion. 051- Kumasyun 052- Tsunbear 053- Polaru (Ice) - A polar bear cub with ice shards on its fur. 054- Snowlar (Ice) (evolved from Polaru at LV 15) 055- Avalanchlar (Ice) (evolved from Snowlar at LV 42) 056- Chawqa (Fire/Electric) 057- Drafeus (Fire/Eletric) (evolved from Chawqa at LV 40) 058- Zorua 059- Zoroark 060- Scorpio (Poison) (exclusive to Sun) 061- Scorpedo (Poison) (evolved from Scorpio at LV 25) (exclusive to Sun) 062- Sneakrat (Dark) (exclusive to Moon) 063- Thiefrat (Dark) (evolved from Sneakrat at LV 25) (exclusive to Moon) 064- Skunkkuru (Normal/Poison) - A purple and white skunk with a big tail and plump cheeks. 065- Munna 066- Musharna 067- Eucalyoala (Normal/Grass) - A greyish green koala with sharp claws. (Exclusive to Moon) 068- Boxboom (Fire/Fighting) - A reddish orange kangaroo with golden yellow boxing gloves. (Exclusive to Sun) 069- Platypu (Water/Rock) - A bluish purple platypus with red eyes tree frog limbs. 070- Sleepp (Normal) - A white sheep wearing a nightcap. 071- Dreameep (Normal) (evolved from Sleepp at LV 27) - A bigger sheep wit thicker wool. 072- Shimama 073- Zeburaika 074- Darumakka 075- Hihidaruma 076- Dangoro 077- Gantoru 078- Gigaiath 079- Rabbitri (Normal) - A white rabbit with fluffy fur and cute paws. 080- Pinetree (Grass) - A pineapple-like Pokemon with Stubby feet. 081- Pinepottu (Grass) - (evolved from Pinetree when exposed with Leaf Stone) 082- Koromori 083- Kokoromori 084- Mogurew 085- Doryuuzu 086- Monmen 087- Erufuun 088- Churine 089- Doredia 090- Kubbe (Ice) - An ice cube with legs. 091- Snowpiece (Ice) (Evolved from Kubbe at LV 17) 092- Flakabit (Ice) (Evolved from Snowpiece at LV 37) 093- Meguroco 094- Waruvile 095- Waruvial 096- Shikijika 097- Mebukijika 098- Otamaro 099- Gamagaru 100- Gamageroge 101- Nageki 102- Dageki 103- Punchuru (Fighting) 104- Kickuru (Fighting) 105- Dokkora 106- Dotekkotsu 107- Roobushin 108- Kurumiru 109- Kurumayu 110- Hahakomori 111- Hornbull (Ground)- A rhino with rocky spikes on its body. 112- Steelino (Ground/Steel) (evolved from Hornbull at LV 27) 113- Fushide 114- Hoiiga 115- Pendra 116- Basurao 117- Marakacchi 118- Ishizumai 119- Iwaparesu 120- Tabin (Normal) (pre-evolution of Tabunne) 121- Tabunne 122- Nurseunne (Normal) (Evolved from Tabunne by leveling up with holding a Heal Injection) 123- Emonggu (Electric) (Pre-evolution of Emonga) 124- Emonga 125- Beaverruku (Rock/Grass) - A beaver wearing a builder's hat. 126- Zuruggu 127- Zuruzukin 128- Shinbiru (Pre-Evolution of Shinbora) 129- Shinbora 130- Shinbobora (Evolved from Shinbora by leveling up with Psychic Wing during Night) 131- Desumasu 132- Desukaan 133- Purotoga 134- Abagoura 135- Aaken 136- Archeos 137- Yabukuron 138- Dasutodasu 139- Gothimu 140- Gochimiru 141- Gochiruzeru 142- Yuniran 143- Daburan 144- Rankurusu 145- Koaruhie 146- Swanna 147- Vanipeti 148- Banirrichi 149- Baibanira 150- Kaburumo 151- Shubarugo 152- Tamagetake 153- Morobareru 154- Pururiru 155- Buruangel 156- Mamanbou 157- Bachuru 158- Denchura 159- Tesshido 160- Nattorei 161- Gameboii (Electric) 162- GBAdvanssu (Electric) (Evolved from Gameboii at LV 20) 163- DSuu (Electric) (Evolved from GBAdvanssu at LV 40) 164- Giaru 165- Gigiaru 166- Gigigiaru 167- Shibishirasu 168- Shibibiru 169- Shibirudon 170- Riguree 171- Oobemu 172- Desureemu (Psychic) (evolved from Oobemu by leveling up with Swift during Night) 173- Hitomoshi 174- Ranpuraa 175- Shandera 176- Karukii (Dragon) 177- Karukuro (Dragon) (evolved from Karukii at LV 29) 178- Karukurusu (Dragon) (evolved from Karukuro at LV 56) 179- Furiijio 180- Chobomaki 181- Agirudaa 182- Maggyo 183- Kojofu 184- Kojondo 185- Crimgan 186- Gobitto 188- Goruggo 189- Komatana 190- Kirikan 191- Buffalon 192- Washibon 193- Wargle 194- Baruchai 195- Barujina 196- Kuitaran 197- Aianto 198- Meraruba 199- Ulgamoth 200- Baogoon (Fire/Dragon) 201- Hikogoon (Fire/Dragon) (evolved from baogoon at LV 28) 202- Enogoon (Fire/Dragon) (evolved from Hikogoon at LV 54) 203- Poogoon (Water/Dragon) 204- Seagoon (Water/Dragon) (evolved from Poogoon at LV 28) 205- Whirlgoon (Water/Dragon) (evolved from Seagoon at LV 56) 206- Leafgoon (Grass/Dragon) 207- Treegoon (Grass/Dragon) (evolved from Leafgoon at LV 28) 208- Forestgoon (Grass/ Dragon) (evolved from Treegoon at LV 52) 209- Victini 210- Snivy 211- Janovy 212- Jalorda 213- Tepig 214- Chaoboo 215- Enbuoh 216- Oshawott 217- Futachimaru 218- Daikenki 219- Kibago 220- Onondo 221- Ononokusu 222- Shigoon (Electric/Dragon) 223- Shockygoon (Electric/Dragon) (evolved from Shigoon at LV 28) 224- Voltagoon (Electric/Dragon) (evolved from Shockygoon at LV 56) 225- Psygoon (Psychic/Dragon) 226- Psykigoon (Psychic/ Dragon) (evolved from Psygoon at LV 28) 227- Psykikogoon (Psychic/Dragon) (evolved from Psykigoon at LV 52) 228- Darkgoon (Dark/Dragon) 229- Shadowgoon (Dark/Dragon) (evolved from Darkgoon at LV 28) 230- Dracugoon (Dark/Dragon) (evolved from Shadowgoon at LV 54) 231- Monozu 232- Jiheddo 233- Sazandora 234- Quakuru (Ground) 235- Tsunanumi (Water) 236- Volkandura (Fire) 237- Cobalan 238- Terrakion 239- Virizion 240- Keldeo 241- Tornelos 242- Voltolos 243- Landlos 244- Reshiram 245- Zekrom 246- Kyurem 247- Sunophia (Dragon/Psychic) or Mugesol (Fire/Psychic, lion-like "sun god" Pokémon) - exclusive to Sun 248- Mooruphus (Dragon/Dark) or Lunfinit (Rock/Ghost, wolf-like "moon god" Pokémon) - exclusive to Moon 249- Starlighturu (Dragon/Electric, exclusive to Starlight if third version) or Deathulhu (Dark/Dragon, Cthulhu Pokémon - exclusive to Earth if third version) 250- Meloetta 251- Genesect 252- Shiuirrel (Electric) 253- Badgerusu (Dark) 254- Rabbituru (Psychic) 255- Prayeruu (Psychic) 256- Godderu (Fire/Electric) 257- Treerom (Grass) 258- Arthuron (Dragon/Fighting) 259- Rukrom (Normal) 260- Kashurem (Normal) New Evolutions/Pokemon that are closely related to the 1st-4th generation Pokemon Spindrill (Normal/Ground) - Evolved from Spinda by leveling up with holding a Drilldozer. Tropi (Grass) - Evolves into Tropius by happiness during the day. Multiy (Electric) (related to Plusle and Minun) Divido (Electric) (related to Plusle and Minun) Absy (Dark) - Evolves into Absol by holding a sharp claw during the night. Kalfii (Normal) - Evolves into Tauros (male) or Miltank (female) at LV 30. Torkano (Fire) - Evolves from Torkoal by leveling up at Volcano Path. Volmeo (Bug) - Evolves from Volbeat by trading it with a Love Card. Julumise (Bug) - Evolves from Illumise by trading it with a Love Card. Lovesvisc (Water) - Evolves from Ludvisc by trading it with Love Card. Coelreli (Water/Rock) - Evolves into Relicanth by leveling up at Deep Sea. Eeveeon (Normal) - Evolves from Eevee by leveling up with the move Skull Slash. Rockeon (Rock) - Evolves from Eevee by leveling up with the move Rock Collapse. Steelion (Steel) - Evolves from Eevee by leveling up with the move Steel Slash. Poiseon (Poison) - Evolves from Eevee by leveling up with the move Poison Fang. Wingeon (Flying) - Evolves from Eevee by leveling up with the move Double Aerial Ace. Bugzeon (Bug) - Evolves from Eevee by leveling up with the move Bug Dash. Rivals Dusk First Battle (Outskirts of Korinki Town) Fleafox/Pyroger/Muddypo LV 7 Second Battle (Near Dream City) Porcupo LV 4 Mamepato LV 7 Fleafox/Pyroger/Muddypo LV 10 Third Battle (Route 21) Porcupo LV 13 Choroneko LV 13 Hatoopoo LV 15 Desumasu LV 17 Hiyappu/Yanappu/Baoppu LV 19 Flowerfox/Lavager/Earthpo LV 21 Fourth Battle (Route 25) Spikipo LV 21 Choroneko LV 21 Hatoopoo LV 23 Washibon LV 25 Desumasu LV 25 Kibago LV 27 Hiyappu/Yanappu/Baoppu LV 27 Flowerfox/Lavager/Earthpo LV 30 Fifth Battle (Route 29) Spikipo LV 27 Hatoopoo LV 29 Lepardas LV 29 Washibon LV 30 Desumasu LV 30 Onondo LV 32 Hiyakki/Yanakki/Baokki LV 32 Dorekitsune/Lavager/Swamppuoh LV 35 Sixth Battle (Victory Road) Spikipo LV 44 Lepardas LV 44 Kenhorou LV 46 Washibon LV 48 Desukaan LV 49 Ononokus LV 50 Hiyakki/Yanakki/Baokki LV 52 Dorekitsune/Blazecano/Swamppuoh LV 55 Last Battle (Team Plasma's True Hideout) Spikipo LV 68 Lepardas LV 68 Kenhorou LV 70 Wargle LV 70 Desukaan LV 72 Hiyakki/Yanakki/Baokki LV 74 Ononokus LV 79 Zoroark LV 79 Dorekitsune/Blazecano/Swamppuoh LV 81 Touya/Touko's Pokemon Touya (Pokemon Sun only) Zoroark LV 89 Jalorda LV 85 Enbuoh LV 85 Daikenki LV 85 Sazandora LV 86 Ulgamoth LV 84 Ononokus LV 86 Karukurusu LV 86 Reshiram LV 90 Touko (Pokemon Moon only) Chillaccino LV 89 Jalorda LV 85 Enbuoh LV 85 Daikenki LV 85 Sazandora LV 86 Swanna LV 84 Ononokus LV 86 Gochiruzeru LV 86 Zekrom LV 90 Version exclusives Pokemon Sun Sandshrew Sandslash Clefairy Clefable Mankey Primeape Growlithe Arcanine Slowbro* Scyther Cleffa Espeon* Murkrow Scizor Houndour Houndoom Skarmory Plusle Volbeat Sableye Aron Lairon Aggron Lunatone Seviper Honchkrow Anton Armyant Electricsnake Scorpio Scorpedo Monmen Erufuun Nageki Kickuru Kubbe Snowpiece Flakabit Gothimu Gochimiru Gochiruzeru Tamagetake Morobareru Sunophia Pokemon Moon Ekans Arbok Vulpix Ninetales Jigglypuff Wigglytuff Meowth Persian Pinsir Igglybuff Umbreon* Slowking* Misdreavus Mantine Poochyena Mightyena Mawile Minun Illumise Solrock Zangoose Spheal Sealeo Walrein Mismagius Mantyke Centipid Perpidator Steelion Sneakrat Thiefrat Churine Doredia Dageki Punchuru Vanipeti Banirrichi Baibanira Yuniran Daburan Rankurusu Tesshido Nattorei Moonruphus *means can be obtained in both versions. Unobtaintable Pokemon These Pokemon that are not obtaintable in Pokemon Sun and Moon Versions, so they need to be traded from another game (except for Simmeka). Bulbasaur Ivysaur Venusaur Charmander Charmeleon Charizard Squirtle Wartortle Blastoise Articuno Zapdos Moltres Dratini Dragonair Dragonite Mewtwo Mew Chikorita Bayleef Meganium Cyndaquil Quilava Typhlosion Totodile Croconaw Feraligatr Raikou Entei Suicune Lavitar Pupitar Tyranitar Lugia Ho-Oh Celebi Regirock Regice Registeel Kyogre Groudon Rayquaza Jirachi Deoxys Turtwig Grotle Torterra Chimchar Monferno Infernape Piplup Prinplup Empoleon Uxie Mesprit Azelf Dialga Palkia Giratina Phione Manaphy Giratina Heatran Cresselia Darkrai Shaymin Arceus Victini Snivy Janovy Jalorda Tepig Chaoboo Enbuoh Oshawott Futachimaru Daikenki Zorua Zoroark Cobalon Terrakion Virizion Tornelos Voltelos Reshiram Zekrom Landlos Kyurem Keldeo Meloetta Genesect 000- Simmeka (Psychic)- A cute pink squirrel with fairy wings. (Can be only obtained by glitch) Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Games